Squiddy Tentacles
Squiddy Tentacles is a spin-off of SpongeBob SqaurePants about Squidward as an "Elfish" impersonator believing that he's Neptune's gift to women. The series was originally part of a series of shorts on Nicktoons Network's animation showcase. The popularity of the shorts led to the network commissioning a full series for the show, which premiered on July 7, 2009. The series is abounding in pop culture references. The original short that preceded the series, Mess O' Blues, was based around an Elvis Presley impersonator. Even from the first season, creator Stephen Burg intended for the show’s middle segment to be a form of "Johnny Bravo Meets...", intended as a parody of The New Scooby-Doo Movies.[2][5] An entire episode of the first season of the show is based around homages to "The Twilight Zone’’ (or, as the show dubs it, The Zone, Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often.) In that episode, which consisted of three Twilight Zone parodies, opened and closed by the words of a narrator, and would consist of Squidwardencountering something strange, for example, being at the mercy of a boy who can seemingly alter reality at will, or fighting a personal war with a clown trying to damage a plane's wing (only to discover he was one of two clowns kept to "balance" the plane) - the episode also included a talking doll that tries to get ride of Squidard. Squidward sings the first few lines of the Depeche Mode song "Just Can't Get Enough" in "A Squiddy Tentacles Christmas", as well as several other songs, films, and other TV shows. As a testament to the show's pop culture references (which lasted for the show's entire seven-year long run), one of the Village People can be seen in the background of "The Island of Beautiful Men" in the series’ third pilot episode, Squidward Tentacles and the Amazon Women. Unlike the original show, which is quite ironic, Squidward is written as an idiot and almost appears muscular. The entire series revolves around his undying desire to go on a date with a woman, and most women beat him up when he asks them. In turn, he asks them in a very confident, almost cocky manner. Squidward also has been seen to do absurd things just to see a woman. Though narcissistic, Squidward has a relatively innocent nature, which, in conjunction with his lack of intelligence, can occasionally land him in the middle of others' dastardly plots (where he often remains oblivious even as they unfold). When Squidward enjoys something, usually something he tastes or sees, he often exclaims enjoyment by saying, "Mmm, (object)-y!" This joke was introduced and was most prevalent in the second season. This is similar to one of Homer Simpson and Pee-wee Herman's catch phrases. Trivia *This show is alot like Johnny Bravo. *The creator wanted to do a middle show called "Squidward Meets..."where he meets a famous star, referencing the New Scooby-Doo Movies. The middle series was never released, but there are several episodes scattered throughout with the same concept. *In several Season 1 episodes, there was a narratorr explaing the surroundings and cutting to Squidward. *Squidward is shown to have two catchphrases in this show. His first one is "oh, momma" which he uses every time he sees a woman. The second one is "oh, she wants me," which he says ironically when a women "refuses" a date. *On the first season, Squidward is shown with a black belt, then, on the second season with a yellow belt, and, on the third season a white belt. *The animation changed at the beginning of Season 2. Character Guide Squidward-An arrogant Elfish impersonator who believes that women like him. Bunny Tentacles-Squidward's mother. Sandy-A smart squirrel that annoys Squidward. SpongeBob-A somewhat nerdy sponge that annoys Squidward, but sees him as a friend. Mr. Krabs- A greedy owner of a resturant. Squidward sometimes takes advice from him. Donny Osmond-Squidward's nanny. He is a singer and a parody of Mary Poppins. Master Hama-Squidward's karate teacher Season 1 Squiddy Tentacles (Episode) A squid named Squidward Tentacles plays the role of a superhero, as a 900-pound gorilla escapes from the zoo. Jungle Fish in "Mr. Monkeyfish" The evil King Raymond attempts to frame Jungle Fish, in order to reclaim the praise, that the other animals use to give him. First Appearance: Jungle Fish Squidward Tentacles and the Amazon Woman In what seems to be a dream come true to Squidward, he falls off a ship and finds himself on an island, surrounded by beatiful Amazon women. First Appearance: Squidward Super Duped In an effort to impress Sandy's teacher, Squidward goes along with a gag that he is "Tentacles-Man." However, Squidward would have to prove that he is a super hero when a real villian comes. First Appearance: Little Sandy Bungled in the Jungle Flying high above the jungle on a plane, Squidward gets a stewardess angry by his constant flirting with her. As a result, the stewardess boots Squidward off the plane in mid-flight. When Squidward comes down, he soon meets Jungle Fish. Bearly Enough Time When Squidward has reason to believe that his mother, Bunny Tentacles, is out in the jungle lost, he goes on a quest to find her, only to awaken Cronus the Bear. First Appearance: Bunny Tentacles The Sensitive Squid Squidward tries to get a date with a girl who is in love with a sensitive dancer. A squid comes along, and, in a parody of Schoolhouse Rock, offers Squidward lessons on how to be sensitive and kind. Tentacles Dooby Doo When Squidward's elderly aunt, Aunt Jedidissa Tentacles, disappears, he enlists the help of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma to crack the case and catch a ghostly gardener. Speed Buggy makes a cameo appearance too. Date with An Antelope A lonely Squidward decides to try internet dating, only to be set up with a female antelope. Did You See a Bull Run By Here? Squidward pays a visit to Pamplona to wacth the running of the bulls, but ends up in a bullfight of his own. Cookie Crisis In a parody of Green Eggs and Ham, Sandy the buttercup will stop at nothing to make a reluctant Squidward buy cookies. I Used to Be Funny Squidward must confront his fear of clowns when he gets between two clowns arguring who is funnier. My Fair Dork When a school geek wants to take Sandy to the school dance, Squidward decides to help. However, he soon learns that his lady-grabbing antics work bettter for the geek than him as he becomes master! Twas the Night When Squidward mistakes Santa Claus for a burgular and knocks out jolly old St. Nick, he must don the red cape to save Christmas. Blarney Buddies Squidward is in Ireland and reads about the Blarney Stone, which he mistakes for a leprechaun named Barney Stone, who can grant wishes. Squidward tries to track Barney down, and after much coaxing, Barney finally grants Squidward his wish. Over the Hump! Squidward accidentally joins the French Foreign Legion, and soon finds himself on a game show in Ancient Egypt, where he must find a way through the desert with the help of a reluctant camel named Lawerence the Camel. Squiddy Tentacles Meets Farrah Fawcet Sandy invites Squidward to her birthday party, but Squidward refuses. All of that changes when Squidward finds out that Farrah Fawcet, Sandy's cousin, will be at the party! Hip-Hop Flop! Squidward hears of a hip-hop group called The Round Pound, and seeks some advice from them to gain the love to a femal hip-hop fan. Talk to Me, Baby Squidward goes on a talk show hosted by a supermodel named Vendela. Blanky Hanky Panky All the wool in the city are being stolen by evil, wool-loving theif named Dr. Filaneist and his kind pet kitten, Pooky the Cat! Squidward plays the role of the hero, as he tracks down Filaneist. Beach Blanket Tentacles When Squidward takes a trip to the beach, he winds up at a party, where a hot chick named Franny uses him to make her rude and selfish boyfriend, Andy, jealous. This eventually leads to Squidward competeing in "The King of the Beach competition," against Andy, who challanged him. The Day the Earth Didn't Move Around Very Much At court, Squidward explains an incident to the judge that he firmly believed that yesterday, time froze for anyone but himself, and how he used it by having a meal, stealing candy, and sleeping in a first class hotel without paying. The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys When Squidward wants a young girl's older sister to fall for him, he must go into the discount toy-aisle to buy some toys for them. Substitute Teacher When a criminal robs Squidward's karate dojo, he dopes Squidward into believing that he is the substitute teacher. A Wolf in Chick's Clothing Squidward meets an amazing girl, only to find out she is actually a werewolf. She promises her that she will offer Squidward a great time if he can make it through one night of her current stae. Intensive Care Squidward goes to the hospital to pay a visit to Sandy, only to fnd out that she has a beatiful nurse tending for her. The hospital is full of sick people, but Squidward has just what the nurse needs: a heavy-dose of Tentacles! Unfortunately, another employee tries to get his way. Jumbo Tentacles To become more muscular and bigger, Squidward purchases a new product called "UberMass." The instructions say that it will take approxamatly take 6 weeks to work, but Squidward in in too much of a hurry to get ripped to follow the instructions and drinks the entire case. As a result, Squidward becomes a fat squid. The Perfect Gift While Mother's Day is around the corner, Squidward tries to find a way to buy money to buy his mama a gift. While Sandy becomes ridicously wealthy with her simple lemonade stand, Squidward goes through all manner of jobs in an effort to raise the cash he needs. Tentacles, James Tentacles Squidward hits on a beatiful woman named Jane, who turns out to be a secret agent. When Squidward comprises security at Jane's headquarters, her boss makes them work together to defeat the evil Dr. Pencilneck and thwart his nefarius-yet incredibly politically correct-scheme. Going Batty A beatiful vampire named Lois decides to use Squidward to make Woody, her current boyfriend, jealous. Berry the Butler Bunny wins a contest, that makes Berry Vanderbolten, a famous singer, be her butler for a day. Yet, Squidward takes advantage of the situation, and abuses it, as he nearly makes Berry his slave. Red Faced in the White House Squidward goes an a date with the President's daughter, only to outrage and humilate her with his lack of knowledge of Washington by accident. Squidward then finds himself, beaten up by her body guards, Agent Pim and Agent Shlomo. However, Pim and Shlomo are more skilled as fighters than Squidward is in karate, jujitsu, and iteraptive dance. The Man Who Cried "Clown!" In the first of three Twilight Zone parodies, Squidward and Bunny book passage on a plane. When Squidward sees a clown on the wing on the plane, he tries to warn everyone of the danger. Squidward, Real Good Squidward answers an ad to babysit for a boy named Timmy, who has god-like super powers. Squidward's sheer idiocy puts him at odds with the omnpotent Timmy, who repeatedly transports him to a cornfield outside the house. Little Talky Tabitha! Sandy has a new doll named Talky Tabitha, and invites Squidward to a tea party to play with her-but Tabitha starts talking independently, and says she dosen't like Squidward. Squidward squares off against the doll, who repeatedly thwarts his efforts to destroy her. Squidward Tentacles Meets Adam West When Bunny goes missing, Squidward enlists the help of Adam West to find her. Squidward Tentacles Meets Donny Osmond After breaking Bunny's favorite cabinet, Donny Osmond becomes Squidward's nanny! Under the Big Flop Squidward takes Sandy to the circus, only to find an evil ringmaster named Vivan Vixan has Jungle Fish under a mind control device. Last Appearance: Jungle Fish Season 2 Bikkinni Space Planet Squidward is kidnapped by two beatiful female aliens, who believe him to be the perfect squid specimen. Has Squidward's wish of being the object of a beatiful woman finally come true? Moby Jerk After winning a cruise on a boat, Squidward accidentally gets on the wrong boat. Here, Squidward meets Captain Spleen, who expects Squidward to catch a legendary bad-mouth mermaid named Moby Jerk. First Appearance: SpongeBob A Gel for Squidward One of Squidward's worst nightmares becomes a reality when he runs out of "Mr. Kevin's Triple-Strength Hair Cement," his hair gel. First Appearance: Mr. Krabs Squidward, Get Your Tutu After accidentally sending a picture of Sandy with his career test, Squidward is selected as a ballerina in the studio. Squidward's Inferno Squidward unwillingly follows the instructions of a satanic notebook, thus summoning a devil, that enlists him to join his evil rampage. But when Squidward's attempts to help him do good things, he posses Squidward to wreak havoc on the entire world. Forest Chump After being swept over a waterfall, Squidward and SpongBob come across hot native chicks. Karma Crisis Squidward dosen't listen to Bunny's advice, and he rips up a chain letter. This results in a long run of bad luck, and a timely appearance by Dionne Warwick. A Star is Bruised Squidward meets his hero, Squint Ringo, and performs the stuntman for his show. The Prince and the Pinhead A prince from a faraway kingdom is bored of being ruler, and sees that Squidward looks just like him. Thus, the two switch places, and Squidward ''gets to be prince. Claws! Squidward wants to make a special dinner for his mother, so he buys a Krabby Patty. Unfortunately, the Patty won't cooperate. Cover Boy With the help of SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs, Squidward gets a job as a fashion model. Unfortunately, Squidward gets exposed to poison sea urchins, and gets fired in the process. To Helga and Back Squidward sends a mail order for a perfect woman, but accidentally picks a Swedish woman named Helga instead. In an effort to ruin their "relationship," Squidward takes her to a wrestling match. Endless Bummer Squidward plays lifeguard in hopes of attracting chicks. Jailbird Squidward A mistake in the judical system gets Squidward in a women prison. Tentacles 13 Squidward becomes an astronaut when he is mistakenly launched into space with an annoying chimpanzee. Doomates When Bunny puts in a V-Chip to limit Squidward's TV-watching, he moves into a trailer with SpongeBob as his new roomate. Unforunately, Squidward and SpongeBob begin to argue about the TV, and SpongeBob wins the bottle, only for the trailer to fall off a cliff, sending Squidward and SpongeBob, tumbling down. Squidward's Telethon When it is announced that Squidward's favorite beef jerky place is closing down, he starts a telethon to save it. Squidward's Guardian Angel After causing numerous disasters for for SpongeBob, Bunny, and Sandy, Squidward wishes that he was never born. Maurice, Squidward's guardian angel, shows him what life would be like if he was never born. I, Fly While guarding SpongeBob's science project, Squidward accidentally turns himself into a fly. Now, he has a fly head on a squid body and a squid head on a fly's body. Schnook of the North When Squidward loses Bunny in a grocery store, he is given away to a foster family in Antarctica. Charm School Squidward Mr. Krabs serves food to a women. After Mr. Krabs leaves, Squidward enters and talks to the women, and she tells Squidward that he is no gentlemen. Mr. Krabs attempts to take Squidward and turn him into a gentlemen, worthy of high society, within 7 days. Squidward and his Beanstalk Squidward trades the family's cow for magic hair tonic. A Boy and His Bird In an attempt to get a date with a hot-dog loving chick, Squidward adopts a pet scallop. Ape is Enough Squidward visits the South Seas, when a giant female ape falls in ove with him. Panic in Jerky Town Squidward wins a free trip to Jerky Town, and takes Mr. Krabs with him. Squidward was going to be named successor of Jerky Town, until Mr. Krabs finds out the secret ingredient in beef jerky. Mr. rabs reveals it, and Jerky throws Squidward and Mr. Krabs out. Alien Confidental An alien lands in Bikkinni Bottom, with the secret of universal peace. After Squidward takes the alien to Mr. Krabs, a mob starts chasing them. In the end, the alien ends up on TV. Mama's New Boyfriend Bunny gets herself a new boyfriend named Raul Monotoya, but Squidward thinks that he is only loving her because of her money. In the end, Squidward discovers that Raul paid Bunny back! The Squid with the Golden Gut Squidward orders an Abs machine, but instead of him getting a six pack, his muscles form the shape of Mount Fishmore, making him a tourist attraction. Welcome Back, Tentacles A clerical error results in Squidward, having to pass 4th grade all over again. Aunt Katie's Farm Squidward takes Sandy to her favorite show, and ends up as one of the stars. A League of His Own Squidward posses as a girl, who is "large for her age," to help Sandy's softball team. Squidward Goes to Camp Squidward ends up on the wrong bus and ends up at computer camp, with SpongeBob as his counciler. Buffoon Lagoon Squidward is shipwrecked with a pretty woman, who spends her time, running from him. Brave New Squidward Squidward falls into a pool of hair gel, and travels 500 years into the future where he finds it to be strange and eventually lame and is desperate to get back 500 years into the past. Witless Squidward joins an Amish community, and everybody thinks Squidward is a family member from very far. SpongeBob Not Be Proud Squidward decides to be nice to SpongeBob, thinking he is going to die, but SpongeBob takes advantage of that. El Tentacles Magnifico Squidward is mistaken for a karate expert, and agrees to help a "South of the Border" town defeat an evil Mexican thief. Squiddy-O and Juliet Squidward tries to end the feud, between Bunny and Mona Hershblum, the new next door neighbor, so that he can go on a dat with Mona's tuba-playing daughter, Julie "Juliet" Hersshblum. Clan of the Cave Boob On an archielogical dig, SpongeBob tells Squidward of what hewas like as a caveman, who struggled to find a home for himself. Galaxy Squid Squidward bumps into a spaceship captain in the park, and is beamed aboard his spaceship. There, Squidward wages war against Kharlock, the evil alien captain. Damien's Day Out Squidward takes care of a little baby, who is left on his porch. In the end, Squidward discovers that the baby can unleash evil powers. Noir Squidward Squidward becomes a detective (because chicks love detectives) and takes the case of Sandy's missing doll. Pop Art Squidward Squidward takes Sandy to an art museum, and Squidward becomes an artist. Dude Ranch Doofus Squidward and Bunny spend a day at a dude ranch. Squidward attempts to train a seahorse named D' Ablo the Horse to win a women's heart. A Cake Too Far Bunny and Sandy enter a baking contest, but after Bunny accidentally injures herself, playing football, Squidward has to take her place. Unfortunately, Squidward loses the recipe by accident. Look Who's Drooling When Squidward takes a bite out of Mr. Krabs's hot chili, he uses SpongeBob's fountain of youth potion to cool down the flames. This made Squidward revert back to a baby until 4:00PM, but Bunny didn't care, as she liked the idea of Squidward, being little again. Law and Disorder Squidward becomes a security guard at the mall for a power trip. Insteading of stopping thieves, Squidward is picking up chicks and playing video games. Bunny comes to the rescue when Squidward is held hostage by a thief. Tooth or Consequences Squidward poses as the Tooth Fairy after feeling guilty for telling Sandy she isn't real. In order to prove that Squidward is truly the tooth fairy, Sandy forces him to grant her three wishes. The Unsinkable Squidward Tentacles Squidward is a poor third class peasant who falls in love with a rich first glass girl whose name is Shelia, on board the lake-tour liner, the ''S.S. Muronic. ''Just like the 1997 movie Titanic, the boat sinks when it hits a tin can, but the interesting part is that Shelia breaks up with Squidward and throws the ring that led Squidward to Shelia. Rashmoron Three different variations on a story taken place where everyone was hurt, was told by SpongeBob, Sandy and Squidward. Free Pookey The annual Weasel Roundup by a beatiful animal rights activist. She says she's think differently of Squidward if he'd help animals. With the best of intentions, Squidward saves a pinata he names Pookey to return it to its native Mexico. Good Knight Squidward Squidward follows a hot chick, dressed as a damsel to a renaissance carnival. Squidward believes that he has gone through a time portal, and is really back in the middle ages. Squidward attempts to impress the locals with 20th century knowledge, only to ruin all the events at the carnival by accident. Balloon Platoon After getting hit by a kid, who has a crush on Sandy, Squidward recruits the best, that he can to overcome their evil forces. The Clueless Kid Master Hama claims that the worst of his students can beat the best of his his rival's. Hamma's rival takes him up on the challenge, so in order to protect the honor of the dojo, Squidward must utilize all, that he learned to defeat the rival's student. Yukon Yutz Squidward ad Bunny go on a trip to Canada, and Squidward attempts to get a mountie girl, and ends up, catching a criminal called Slimey Pierre by accident. Prep School Squidward Squidward goes to a prep school. 3 students named Nigel, Eurhart, and Piggy try to get Squidward in trouble. Send in the Clones Bunny has Squidward deliver the cable TV bill, but Squidward accidentally goes to a mad scientists laboratory, where he is cloned. Then, Squidward must prove to everyone that he is the real Squidward. Loch Ness Squidward Squidward and Bunny go to Scotland, and Squidward buys himself some haggis, causing problems when the Loch Ness Monster attempts to claim the dish for her own! Den Mother Squidward Squidward gives his mother smushweed (which she is allergic to) and Squidward has to take over as den mother for Sandy's troop. Quo Doofus SpongeBob sends Squidward through a time portal prop, that he bought from a TV show. The portal turns out to work, and Squidward is sent back to ancient Rome, where he meets Julius Caesar, foils Brutus, and eventually ends up in the Coliseum. The timely eruption of Mt. Vesuvius sends Squidward back in time. As I Lay Hiccuping Squidward eats too quickly and gets a severe case of hiccups. Squidward then visits a beatiful doctor, who tells him that if his hiccups persist, he can come back in her hands for treatment. So to get that, Squidward tries to avoid all the remedies of everyone in town. Marine Maroon Squidward is taken to Sea Land when he is caught in a fishing net after he was sucked into the sea by a riptide. However, Squidward is believed that has found the lost city of Atlantis. Thunder God Squidward Squidward pulls a hammer from a block of ice in the style of The Sword in the Stone, and becomes a Viking god, with all sorts of power. Squidward is told by the other gods that he must fight an ice giant. Season 3 Luke Perry's Guide to Love When Squidward saves Luke Perry's life, Luke reluctantly agrees to coach Squidward on one date, using a microphone headphone, placed in Squidward's ear. | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"| |June 7, 2014 | id="pc317"|317 |- | class="description" colspan="4" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FFD700"| |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep53"|53 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"'The Hansel and Gretel Witch Project / I.Q. Johnny / Get Stinky'" |June 14, 2014 | id="pc318"|318 |- | class="description" colspan="4" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FFD700"| The Hansel and Gretel Witch Project—Sandy and SpongeBob convince Squidward to help them make a movie about the Hansel and Gretel witch who lives at the edge of town. I.Q. Squidward—Squidward buys a drink supposed to make chimps smart. This makes Squidward smart just in time to save the town during a nuclear meltdown. {C {C Get Stinky —Squidwardy's childhood nemesis, Stinky, moves back to town and she is now very pretty and actually interested in him but he is unable to see past the memories of all the practical jokes she played on him. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | id="ep54"|54 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"It's Valentine's Day, Squidward Tentacles" |February 14, 2014 | id="pc319"|319 |- | class="description" colspan="4" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FFD700"| It's Valentines Day—that means Squidward Tentacle's birthday. In celebration, Squidward invites everyone as he goes out in search of the perfect date. |} Season 4 Workers If you are willing to make a few episodes are on this page, please put your user name here. Anyone can join. Crossovers are welcome. '''Stephen Burg'-Creator, Executive Producer, Head Writer (Season 1-Present) DVD Release Squiddy Tentacles: Season 1 Category:Parental Guidence Rating Category:Spin-Offs